The chronicles begin
by yuriluver
Summary: This is the first part of my several stories long chronicles of Lela. Lela is an 18 girl who meets the sHinobi of Naruto under bad cicumstances.


Lela sat on her bench in the middle of the afternoon. It was about 72 degrees outside, and it was the perfect temp for her. She looked over her shoulder, and saw a group of people walking up to her.

"Hey, your Lela, right?" a boy asked.

"Yeah." Lela replied apathetically.

"Well, we just wanna know why your such a FREAK!" He laughed.

He threw an apple at her head, and she sank to the ground in a ball, holding her head from further torment. They did not see the tears run down her cheeks as they walked off. She stood up, slowly, and walked to her house. She watched her converse shoes track through the grass. She looked at her pink and black striped knee-high socks. They described her so much that she wore them all the time. She had several pairs of them. Her denim skirt was riding up, and she pulled it down. It only went to her mid thighs, but her socks covered the rest of her legs. Her black shirt slouched off of one of her shoulders, and she did not seem to mind it. Her purple hair was getting in her face again, so she shoved her bangs behind her ears, an awful habit that she had about herself. She walked for about thirty minutes, and then arrived at her home. From the outside it looked like an average house, full of average things, but when you stepped into Lela's room, you saw that you would be wrong. It looked like someone had eaten the emo age, and puked it up into her room. You would think that she would be in an asylum with all the things that were going on in her room. She walked into her room, and sat down on her four poster bed, and drew back the curtain, enclosing her in the square prison of her bed. By this time she had stopped crying, but she still felt like shit. She wiped away the grit from her eyes, and pulled the curtain back, letting her look at her room yet again. She looked to her bed side table and picked up a picture frame. It held a picture of the person in her life that she lost. It was a picture of her mother. She had died when she was six. She did not even remember how she died. All she knew is that after she did, her father disappeared, and she was sent to live with her grandparents in New York. She put the picture down, and went into the kitchen.

She was grabbing a soda out of the fridge, when her grandmother appeared behind her.

"Oh! Lela, I did not know you were home dear." She said.

"Of course you didn't." Lela said slowly. She leaned back her head, and let the sweet elixir of orange soda slide down her throat.

"We are going out for dinner tonight, so clean up. We will leave in an hour." Her grandmother smiled, ignoring the rude comment, and went back into her own room.

Lela smirked and went into hers. She picked up her phone, and dialed her friend's phone number.

"Yo." A voice on the other end answered.

"Hey, Kai. What you doin?" Lela asked.

"Doing my homework. You?" Kai answered.

"We are going out to dinner in an hour." Lela answered.

"Oh. I feel your sorrow, dude." Kai replied.

"Your such a fag sometimes, you know that?" Lela asked.

"I know. But it makes me so irresistible to all those boys at school." Kai teased.

"Ha ha he he. Can we be serious now?" Lela asked.

"About what? And when are we ever serious?" Kai laughed.

"You fag." Lela hung up the phone, and went into the bathroom.

She put on more eyeliner, and some black lipstick. She made sure that her hair was just messy enough to fit her, and not to make her grandparents scream at her. She pulled her socks up, and her skirt down, and went down the stairs. She sat at the computer, and looked at millions of pictures until her grandparents were ready to go.

"We are going to one of our favorite restaurants." Her grandmother told her, '" We do need to watch what we spend though."

"Of course. I always do." Lela lied, not really caring. She looked out of her window, and saw a bright light. Two of them actually. They were heading right for them.

"GRANDPA!" Lela yelled, but she was too late. The eighteen wheeler ran straight into their car. Some how, Lela found her self far away from the wreck, but her grandparents were not. They were still inside the now flaming car. She knew, at that moment, that she would never see them again.

She did not let anyone see her as she walked home that night. She did not even wait for the paramedics to arrive. She just went home, a ten mile walk from where she was on the highway.

As she sat in her living room, crying softly into a couch pillow, Lela heard footsteps in the house. She thought that she was just hearing things, until something upstairs fell. She jumped up and ran upstairs. She was surprised to see what she did, standing in her grandparents room. It was Tenten, Ino, and Kakashi.

"No, you are not dreaming." Kakashi said, clearly having rehearsed that line for hours.

"Your- your-" Was all Lela could spit out of her gaping mouth.

"Yes. I am Ino and This is Tenten. We know you, and You know us." Ino told her.

"So, you are like…real?" Lela asked.

"I think we have established that by being in front of you." Tenten giggled.

"Smart ass." Lela said.

"So, I guess we have to explain some things to you." Kakashi sighed. "We are here because of your grandparents' deaths. There are some things that you did not know about them."

"Like what?" Lela asked.

"Well, they were ninja." Kakashi replied.

"Ha! Well, you are wrong there. My grandparents were too weak to do such things." Lela laughed.

"Well, they were not when they were younger." Ino said.

"Ok, I will humor you." Lela sighed, half hoping this was true.

"Well, since they were ninja, so are you. Did you not notice how you were in the car and yet absolutely nothing happened to you? How you ended up outside of the car?" Tenten asked.

"Well- I--" Lela sat down on the bed.

"You know it is true, and we do too. You are a shinobi, and you have a blood line limit." Kakashi stated.

"I know. I just do not want to admit it." Lela said, to everyone's surprise. "My grandmother told me stories of courageous people called shinobi, but my parents said they were all false, and not to believe in them."

"Well, they lied to you. They are true and you have that blood in you. The same blood of your family before you. The blood of people who have killed in the name of existence and self defense. Will you accept this?" Kakashi asked.

Lela was silent for a while, but then she spoke.

"Yes. Yes I do." She said softly. She went down the stairs and into the living room once more. The shinobi followed her.

"So, we have to stay here in your house." Kakashi said scratching the back of his neck.

"Wha?" Lela sputtered.

"Well, We need to stay in this country with you to help train you." Ino said, hitting Kakashi in the ribs.

"You are 18, so you are allowed to keep this house, so we will be able to do nicely." Tenten added.

"What ever." Lela said. She grabbed a soda out of the fridge, and offered the others one as well. They all drank the orange soda, and talked. "So, I guess Ino can sleep with me in my room, but Kakashi and Tenten will have to share the spare room in the back."

"Why the spare?" Kakashi asked.

"No one is to enter my grandparents room, that is why." Lela said. She held back a tear that threatened to fall down her pale cheek.

"Ok. Can we go there now? I have some things I need to get situated." Ino said.

"Sure. Follow me." Lela seemed in a more perky mood now. It was no wonder if you knew her well. She year round PMS basically.

"Cool room." Ino said.

She dropped her bag on Lela's bed, and Lela told her she could put her clothes I the second draw. Lela's bed was a queen size, so it would fit both of them on it. This did not seem to bother Ino a bit. SHE put her things away, and then laid on the bed. She patted the mattress, showing Lela that she wanted her to lay with her as well. They sat on the bed for hours, just listening to Lela's stereo and talking about things. They really got to know each other that day. Lela could not help but feel some odd liking toward Ino. She shrugged it off, thinking it as something that happens between all friends. Suddenly, the phone rang. Lela reached to answer it.

"Yello?" Lela asked.

"Lela? Kai. I just wanted to know if you were ok. I heard about the accident last night. How are you holding up?" Kai asked.

"I am doing good. You are never going to believe who is at my house." Lela replied.

"Liberachi?" Kai asked jokingly.

"No. Ino, Tenten, and Kakashi." Lela screamed.

"GEEZE! I'll be right over." Kai yelled. Lela could here the phone dropped to the floor, as Kai ran over to her house. Three seconds later, there was a knock at her door. Kakashi made the mistake of answering it. Lela and the others heard the cry of pain coming from the elder shinobi. When the girls got back down, she could see that Kai was glomping onto Kakashi's leg.

"Get it OFF!" Kakashi cried. Lela pulled out a button that looked like a garage door opener, and pushed it. A zap of electricity went to Kai's throat, and he was instantly off of the Shinobi.

"Kai, rape him later, now we must talk." Lela hissed.

"Fine." Kai grumbled.

"How in the world did you get so lucky to have the sexiest man in the world in your living room?" Kai asked.

"That is what we need to talk about." Kakashi said a little awkwardly around the gay male who was so fond of him.

Lela and the others went through the whole spill again, and Kai reacted the same way to it as Lela did. It was a little weird to tell the truth.

"Lucky bitch." Kai said to Lela.

"hey, as long as they are here, you can have Kakashi as long as you do not get carried away." Lela said. Kai squeeled in delight. Kakashi looked a little scared.

"Well, I am going to go to the store, seing as though we wil need more food." Lela announced.

"I'll go with you." Ino said. Lela smiled.

"Can you get me some whipped cream?" Kai asked looking into Kakashi's eyes. Kakashi gulped.

"You do not live here." Lela snapped. Kai folded his arms. The two girls left the house, and went into the store three blocks down the street. It was called the innkeeper's home, because the owners lived there, like many stores in New York. Ino picked up a can of wasabi and put it in the basket. Lela went to the meat section and got some fish. She had a liking for sushi, and was going t eat it some time this week. Maybe a couple times. She got al the things she needed for that, and then picked out a few varities of sodas and put them in the basket as well. Ino picked up a box of condoms, and the girls laughed, thinking of Kai and Kakashi. She put them down, and the girls finished up their shopping. Back at the house, Kai was chasing Kakashi around the house, and Tenten was on the floor, laughing her ass off. Lela went to pay for the groceries, and Ino went to look at some magazines. She was appaled at some of the things she saw. One thing imparticular, caught her arousal. It showed two girls making love. It was weird, because she never thought of such things, but somehow her mind wondered to Lela. She held down the feeling, and went to help Lela with the the bags. As they walked home they talked more about their lives, and they enjoyed the fall winds.

Later that night, Ino and Lela were laying in bed, when Ino turned to Lela.

"I need to talk to you about something." She said.

"Ok, what is it?" Lela asked.

"Do you believe that a girl can love another girl?"

"Of course. It is a love that many look down upon, but it is very honorable." Lela replied. She looked into Ino's eyes. There were no more words. Lela leaned into Ino's face, and Ino stayed still. She embraced the kiss as it graced her face with it's presence as if it were a blessing. To the two, it was. Ino grabbed Lela's head, and Lela did the same. They pressed their bodies together, and they started to kiss more furiously. Lela's tounge went into Ino's mouth. There were sounds coming from their mouths that Lela had only heard from movies. Her body started to vibrate and she knew what would happen next. Ino ripped off Lela's night top, and Lela shoved off Ino's pants. They were in their underwear now. Ino delicately undid Lela's bra strap, and Lela whipped back her head and gasped in pure pleasure. Lela knocked Ino down onto the bd and ripped off her thong. She caressed Ino's neck with her kisses, and went down to her stomach. Ino moaned in pleasure, and flippped on the top. She undid the rest of Lela's clothing. She put her head in the middle of Lela's breasts and licked all around. Lela pushed her vagina against Ino's. This went on and on for about an hour. They finally quite when they were too tired t do anything more. They still continued to kiss passionatly, and they enjoyed every minute of it. When they did quit, they grasped each other as they fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of even more fun.

The next day, he two girls were inseperable. They were everywhere together, and they kissed in public, without fear of hurtful words. They went to the park later on in the afternoon. They stayed there fr most of the day. Kai, however, had different plans. When he was fixing Tenten and Kakashi's tea, he slipped a few pills into Kakashi's. When he gave it to the 26 year old, he smiled. Three hours after he had drank the tea, Kakashi was dragging kai up the stairs, and into his room. Kai was giggling now, with sheer delight.


End file.
